SCP-2521
SCP-2521 is an alive entity which can be found but cannot be interacted with in-game. It can be seen on multiple instances around the facility, but will never attempt to harm or attack the player. SCP-2521 has no containment chamber, due to one being not necessary for obvious reasons (read the actual article). Description SCP-2521 is a tall, humanoid creature standing at (seemingly) a good bit taller than the player (or at least in illusion). SCP-2521 has long, black, tentacle-like forms sticking out from its body (mostly its back), which can be seen peeking outside of doors at seemingly random intervals. SCP-2521 has a few events to go along with it. SCP-2521 is also one of the only features that has not been ever changed in any version. If SCP-2521 is spotted, the screen will blur and a special horror sound will play (Horror16). Text will appear at the bottom of the screen saying: "What the hell was that?!" or: "Am I just seeing things? What the fuck was that..." or: "God... what are you? Are those black tentacles sticking out of your back? Do you even hear me?" or: Your heart stops for a second. You're in massive panic. or: You are horrified. An urge to run is ripping you apart, but you can't bring yourselfto run. While any of the aforementioned messages appear, you will be able to run 1.35x faster approximately. Even though SCP-2521 cannot kill you, you will still appear 'scared' in-game (and possibly irl if you're just jumpy). SCP-2521 can only play the Horror16 sound when found, and it's quite damn loud so prepare for it. In specific, there is only a 2.5% chance for SCP-2521 to jumpscare you in the Light Containment Zone, a 8% chance in the Heavy Containment Zone, and a 0.5% chance in the Entrance Zone. MTFs will react to SCP-2521 at random, if they do, any of these messages will be sent out on radio if you listen to channel 3 (MTFCRL). If SCP-2521 is 'spotted' (happens at random): SCP-[morse code bleeping] spotted. Escape will be chosen as the action against it, wecannot move towards it. Control to Nine-Tailed Fox, Corridor {corridor number} shallbe put on blacklist for movement strategy. Note: 'corridor number' means any corridor in the zones, could be anything from 1A-E, 1C-HC to 1E-LC. "E" stands for Entrance, as in Entrance Zone, "HC" stands for Heavy Containment, as in Heavy Containment Zone, and "LC" stands for Light Containment, as in Light Containment Zone. Corridor numbers go from A-E; 1-8. "Corridor XX-X shall be put on blacklist for movement strategy" basically means that NTF personnel will not move through that corridor (also, corridors are the only place where SCP-2521 could potentially appear). If all corridors that NTF are surrounded by are blacklisted (by super low chance, below 0.05%), NTF personnel will transmit this message over the radio: All corridors around us are blacklisted. We could either find an alternate route oftry to break through one of the blacklisted once. Question to command - shall we tryto break through a blacklisted-movement corridor? Command will reply with: Control to NTF Commander, yes, attempt to break through. Just do not say the numberand you will be fine, I guarantee you. NTF personnel will then break down the door (with the same animation like in SCP: SL when SCP-096 breaks a door in its rage state), and begin to look around the room for ~15 seconds, before entering. Command will shortly ask them over Radio channel 3 the following question: Commander, is there any signs of SCP-''(morse code bleeping)? NTF Commander will always reply with: Negative. NTF personnel will then proceed through the hallway just as usually. This event is very rare, but it can be controlled with the map editor, by the corridor names ''lczcorridormtfevent, hczcorridormtfevent ''and ''entrancecorridormtfevent. Initial SCP-2521 scares cannot be controlled without extensive modding/hacking. SCP-2521 has no commands to go with it, and no containment chamber. Changelogs Version 0.1.2521 Added SCP-2521 with all of it's modern day features. This is the only update ever made for it. Here's a fun fact, yes, the "2521" in the version number is intentional. Technical Information N/A Original SCP-2521 article can be found here.